


Sugar

by sg_ren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_ren/pseuds/sg_ren
Summary: “Why do you keep bugging me? You’re not even my boyfriend” and all of them just shut up. Atsumu took that as a sign that maybe, Sakusa didn’t really took him seriously when he confessed to him.In which, Kiyoomi realizes his mistake and Atsumu is there to catch him and his feelings.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 124





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa is a baby. Writing SakuAtsumu content because I just can’t keep this in my chest forever.  
> Have a good day.

Atsumu would be lying if he didn’t craved Sakusa’s attention when they are alone. It must be the unwritten rule about the distance and germs but why would it matter when they are the only ones in the MSBY BJ’s locker room? _Yeah that should be it, right? The germs._

It has been two weeks since their last proper conversation, over the days, they just bug each other about their “spikes, receives, and serves never-ending-banter”, Hinata and Bokuto losing their smiles and all when Sakusa nearly snapped saying, “Why do you keep bugging me? You’re not even my boyfriend” and all of them just shut up. Atsumu took that as a sign that maybe, Sakusa didn’t really took him seriously when he confessed to him. He doesn’t really pry into Sakusa’s personal distance after that, which made Hinata and Bokuto cheer him up. Buying him an ice cream as if it could melt his worries away in an instant. Surely, the duo sunshine made him laugh enough to put away his worries and just look straight forward for their away game this coming weekend to Osaka.

He took his duffle bag and put in his kneepads, a sign that he isn’t going to stay long inside the locker room, alone with Sakusa. Hinata and Bokuto promised to eat dinner with him at Onigiri Miya. Atsumu was halfway through exiting the locker when Sakusa coughed and called him.

“Hey, Miya.” Atsumu was taken back. He really didn’t want to have a conversation with Sakusa right now. It’s making him uneasy since they really didn’t speak to each other that much _now_.

“Y-yeah?” _Did I just stutter?! What the fuck!_

Atsumu gripped the sling of his bag tightly that his knuckles go white. His heart thumping so much it may come out in his chest anytime soon.

“I just wanted to apologize about last week,” Atsumu nearly drops on his knees, but he fought the urge to be weak in front of Sakusa, instead of answering Sakusa sincerely, Atsumu put on his annoying smirk and just waved off his other hand to Sakusa.

“Nah, that was nothing. And I made you angry and we’re not in a relationship so why bother apologizing? Anyway, I’m on my way eating dinner, I gotta go, see ya Omiomi” and with that he didn’t go bother looking at Sakusa again, straight through the exit with Hinata and Bokuto waiting for him.

Well, that made Sakusa raised his brows. _Is he avoiding me?_ That maybe the case since the following days didn’t go smoothly as what Atsumu planned on his mind.

The away game was a win and their next game with vs. EJP Raijin on the first weekend of October was also a win to boot. Atsumu can finally relax at dinner, he can’t wait to talk to Osamu and complain. Osamu called him that day to try his newest dish and how could he say no to his bugging twin? When he got there, he was totally shocked the whole MSBY team was already eating and Osamu’s eat-shitting grin already plastered seeing that the only seat left is beside Sakusa in the right corner.

Atsumu could already feel the annoying stare that Sakusa gave off when he sit beside him, but he just waved it off and looked at Osamu’s annoying face.

“I’ll break your bones later Samu,” he whispered when Osamu gave him the newest dish his twin was talking about. Osamu just clearly laugh and went back to serving others their food.

When the whole team was done eating they decided to play games and talking, except Sakusa and Atsumu. Osamu could feel the stress his twin giving off since it was rare to see Atsumu not talking to his crush, for Pete’s sake Osamu might be the greatest bully if Sakusa will be Atsumu’s boyfriend. But now, here they are, Atsumu clearly avoiding Sakusa beside him.

He maybe trying to avoid Sakusa but the other could not resist not touching his hand.

He nearly screamed when Sakusa’s left hand landed so smoothly in his right. Osamu already staring and grinning in his blushing twin. Atsumu wanted to get out in that seat right away when the team was saying their ‘good byes’, but Sakusa gripping his hand softly and so gentle, he didn’t want to end it so soon. The last person to say their good bye was Hinata and Bokuto, clearly knowing something when they looked at Atsumu.

_This is not good._ Sakusa cleared his throat bringing back Atsumu back into his senses. He could literally hear his heart thumping in his ears when Sakusa looked at Atsumu and then Osamu.

“Can I have Atsumu for tonight?” Atsumu chokes on his own with surprised eyes. _What was that?!_

“All yours, but bring him in one piece, yeah?” Sakusa only nods, Osamu whispering ‘good luck, Tsumu’ to him answering Osamu to ‘what the fuck is going on?’ face.

 _“Can I have Atsumu for tonight?”_ Is clearly ringing into Atsumu’s mind right now.

He clearly didn’t know what to say to Sakusa, so he just clearly let Sakusa to drag him in his apartment. When they got there, Sakusa got his duffle bag and jacket into place and got his pair of slippers. Never forgetting to get his disinfectant and spray it all over Atsumu’s things. Atsumu could swear to the heaven that, this is not Sakusa Kiyoomi he is seeing now. Sakusa didn’t serve him like this when he comes over a few times (mainly with Bokuto and Hinata) so it made him more question what the hell is going on, because the next he knew, he was in the shower with him, taking a bath as if nothing wrong is going on. He didn’t say anything until Kiyoomi gave him clothes to change with and a bath towel to clearly dry his hair.

“S-sakusa, what the hell is going on?” He couldn’t stop his mouth sputtering the words into a question. Sakusa only give a questioning look and raised a brow.

“Sakusa? What happened to your ‘Omiomi’ and Omi-kun?” Kiyoomi shot back in question as if Atsumu did something wrong.

“L-look, I don’t know what you’re really up to but you are being weird and all, I should get going because my apartment is-” He clearly didn’t know what to say since the lips touching his is already moving into motion, it was making Atsumu’s mind go swimming in puddle. When Kiyoomi bit his lower lip and asking for entrance he tripped making the both of them fall on Kiyoomi’s bed.

“Hey, Tsumu,” the sensations of the kiss leaving Atsumu’s skin so hot. He covered his blushing face. Ears going red so much that Kiyoomi bit into it and whispered, “I can do this all night and let you bully me if you’ll listen to me, Atsumu.” Atsumu could literally hear his pounding heart right now.

“What the hell Omi-kun? Did Osamu made you eat something to tell that to me? And what are you doing undressing me? Hey-” Atsumu’s word caught in his throat when Kiyoomi’s hand touch his open thighs with only his boxers hanging on his hips. His growing erection is cut off when Kiyoomi sniffed.

“O-Omi? What’s wrong?” Atsumu propped his elbows and cupped Kiyoomi’s face between his hands.

“Hey, Omi, tell me, yeah? I’m right here to listen.” Atsumu throw off his feelings of hurt when he saw Kiyoomi’s face red and puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Tsumu” He kissed Kiyoomi’s eyes and whispering ‘it’s okay’ to him.

“I didn’t mean to say that to you. I really should have realized and told you sooner. I was afraid that your confession will only last for days and I snapped at you for no reason when I should’ve clearly told you that I love you, too.”

“Wait, what?” Atsumu could see heaven right now if he heard it right.

“I love you, Atsumu Miya,” He jumped into Kiyoomi’s hands and hugged him.

“How could I say no to you?” Caressing Kiyoomi’s hair into his hands and hearing his hot breath in his ears. Remembering that they are in awkward position.

“I was jealous, when you had dinner with Hinata and Bokuto, and you let them buy ice cream for you.” Atsumu blushing, hearing those words coming from Kiyoomi who is usually silent with him. Kiyoomi might be reserved and cool most of them time, but when it comes to him, he can also see the soft sides Kiyoomi is letting him see.

“They did that to cheer me up, and hey, let’s kiss one more time?” The sly grin leaving Atsumu’s face.

“I’d kiss you a hundred times.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I just need to get this off my chest or I will cry.  
> I was listening to Sugar by Maroon 5 while writing this off my chest.  
> You can scream at me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuuyami__ren)


End file.
